wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Silver Bracelets: 2, Storms Of Light
prophecy when the queen of mud dies, it brings back the dark to life. the dark will curse all heroes, but 5 will rise from zero. one knows the truth, the rest know a lie. the one with the truth, will help them survive. the bracelets identify, what dragons will save all lives. the 5 will take down the dark once and for all, or all dragonkind will fall... credits Thank you Sunset for 1Sunset and Peachfish, Pokeball for 2Grima, 3Lyndis, 4Fjorm, Perkut, 5Leo, 6Geb , 7Rinea, and 8Festoon and 9Dogface and Kana and Loptyr and Noble And Whiteheron, Dusky for 10Dusk, Aqua for Aqua and Magnolia, Lacey'''for Acacia, '''Puppyluvr for Sunrise and Nightfall, Drawkill Dragon 'for Foresight, '''WaterElementalGirl '''for Dolphin, '''LunaTFoxy '''for Fadedwalker ,'Breathtaker for Breathtaker, 'Cardia '''for Jeliyah, '''Undertale '''for Brokenwolf Welcome Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! This year, we have invited four new tribes: the TempestWings, the HiveWings, the SilkWings, and the LeafWings! Please welcome them to JMA! winglets jade winglet: SkyWing: Heartfinder SeaWing: Lyndis IceWing: Cloudburst NightWing: Starreader MudWing: Arrowhead RainWing: Icana SandWing: Dusk LeafWing: Hackberry SilkWing: Longwing HiveWing: Pura TempestWing: Stormystar gold winglet: SkyWing: Sunset Seawing: Aqua IceWing: Fjorm NightWing: Foresight MudWing: Geb RainWing: Saki SandWing: Acacia LeafWing: Magnolia SilkWing: Festoon HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A silver winglet: SkyWing: Perkut SeaWing: Tench IceWing: N/A NightWing: Nightfall MudWing: N/A RainWing: Sunrise SandWing: Snip LeafWing: Pod SilkWing: N/A HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A copper winglet: SkyWing: Seliph SeaWing: Dolphin IceWing: N/A NightWing: Leo MudWing: N/A RainWing: Fadedwalker SandWing: Dawn LeafWing: Rinea SilkWing: N/A HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A quartz winglet: SkyWing: Fyre SeaWing: N/A IceWing: N/A NightWing: Breathtaker MudWing: N/A RainWing: N/A SandWing: N/A LeafWing: N/A SilkWing: N/A HiveWing: N/A TempestWing: N/A Prologue Heartfinder was in heavy chains, deep in a cave underneath Secrets Island. "please let me go!" Heart said. "no" said Starstriker, a dragon who allied with Grima and Darkstalker, and was the only other dragon in the cave. he was the son of a dragon named Secretfinder, but Secretfinder was murdered. Secretfinder, as Heartfinder learned, was the 'amazing and smart' leader of an army of animal dragons. they said he knew everything about the creatures. and the animal dragon chose to be commander of the army was no other than Devilpug. his only friend in the world that Icana let exist. but now she won't let Heart even speak of Devil, and while Heart was sitting in the cave, they were capturing Devil, so they could start over the army, even add some new 'dranimals', as Starstriker calls them, to the army. Heartfinder moved around as far as his chains would let him, thinking about breaking up with Icana. "what dragon animal do you want to lead the army?" Heart said. "definitely not Devilpug, she killed my father. probably Brokenwolf" said Starstriker. Heartfinder was shocked. he knew that Devil has poisoned a dragon, but not which dragon. "''she killed Secretfinder" "what! Devil killed Secret-" Heart said, but was cut off by Icana, who was entering the cave, carrying Devilpug, who was barking about her belly rubs only rule. "DON'T TALK TO HER, I DON'T WANT YOU TO START YOUR DUMB FLIRTING THING!" Icana said. "you can only do that to me" “Icana, I’ve decided. I’m breaking up with you” Heartfinder said. “I decided my heart belongs elsewhere. Bye” Heartfinder turned around. part one: into the sky chapter 1 Stormstar was in the sky, alone. Hackberry and Arrowhead were looking for Heartfinder, Cloudburst was following them in secret, Starreader was in a library, and Pura and Icana were being evil. Her only other Company were fishing! Out of all things, they were fishing! “Ughhhh... what is wrong with them! The world is in danger!” ''She thought, and landed on the shore of Secrets Island, where Lyndis and Dusk were fishing, to hear Dusk groan. “hi!” Stormystar says, and put her happy face on. “Any luck?“ she asks. ”no” Lyndis says, and sighs. “I think we should go back to Jade mountain. Heartfinder is probably already dead, and I know some dragons who can defeat Grima. It’s going to be fine!” “Yeah, Lyndis is right. Let’s go back” Dusk says, already leaving. ”but you can’t! We need to save the world!” Stormystar shouted, but they already left. She hears a twig snap behind, and she turns around, and looks down at a twig, and a dragons talon was on it. She stared up into bright blue eyes, and felt something. “... I’m Stormystar! Uh... what’s your name?” Her introductions usually were a lot more peppy, but she felt shy for some reason. The other dragon felt the same way, it seemed . “I’m, uh, Jeliyah” said the other dragon. Jeliyah had dull pink and green scales, and appeared to be a rainwing. She was carrying a wolf, that seemed to have...''wings?. Stormystar Stared down in the water, and sees her reflection, which appeared to be blushing. Am I in... love? No, that can’t be, I’m not ready for those feelings! '' She thought. She looked back up to Jeliyah but she was gone. She turned to the right, and saw a pink and green tail going down a hole. ''Should I... follow her? No no no, thats creepy! But... I feel like I should... ''Stormystar thought. She headed towards the hole, but felt a tug on her tail. She turned around to see Starreader Pulling on her tail. “What do you want?” Stormystar said, grumpily. She looked up at Starreader, who seemed to be glaring at her. “I have a bone to pick with you.” Stareader said chapter 2 ”YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STALK SOME RANDOM DRAGON!!!“ Starreader yells. ”but shes so nice!” Stormystar says. “You are just saying that because you... wait. Your lesbian?” Starreader asks. “YOU DIDN’T KNOW! I literally told the entire winglet when we first met! DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING??” Stormystar yells. “How did you guess I’m lesbian anyways?” ''I am shocked! I cant believe this! '' she Thought angrily “you were blushing while you were talking to that stranger. Also... i just noticed you bought a rainbow bracelet at Possibility. Also, I’m fine with this... I guess.” Star reader says and shuffles his talons and blushes slightly, looking quite embarrassed “NOPE!” Stormystar yells and heads down the hole. “Stormystar you need to listen to me!!! If you do this... bad stuff will happen to... to me.” Starreader says, and looks down the floor. ”i don’t care what happens to you!“ Stormystar says. “Just let me follow you.” Starreader says. ”fine” Stormystar grumbles, and let’s him follow her. chapter 3 Stormstar continued down the hole keeping as much distance as possible from Starreader, but other than him, her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about Jeliyah. She reached the end of the tunnel, and there was a room. inside there were creatures, that looked very weird to her, and kind of reminded her of Devilpug. Each of them looked like an animal, but with dragon body parts anywhere possible, and all of them kept their distance from each other. There was a pathway in the middle of the room. At the end of it was Jeliyah, but she was talking sarcastically with another dragon. ''Wait a minute... that’s Icana! ''she stepped forward but her arm started stinging. She looked down at her bracelet. The stinging came from the bracelet. Not her rainbow one, but her silver bracelet, the one that got her into this mess. A hivewing entered the room. ''Pura! Why she here? Please don’t hurt Jeliyah! '' Jeliyah winced as Pura entered the room, then took a deep breath as she turned around to face her. ”what do you want Pura? Me to murder every dragon who likes rainbows? The answer is no.“ Jeliyah says. “Actually, I want only one dragon who likes rainbows to be killed. And four other dragons who hang out with her” Pura says, and pulls out five poorly drawn drawings of Stormystar and the others. Jeliyah looked at Stormystars drawing and gave a shocked expression. “No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! the Answer is no!” Jeliyah says and slaps the cards out of Puras talons. Stormystar looks at the group of dragons in shock. ''Is she... working with them? '' Starreader bumps into Stormystar from behind her. “Hey Stormystar, what are you looking a- OH MY GOSH” he yelps as he sees Icana and Pura. Stormystar wanted to slap him. She took a deep breath, and stepped forward. “Well I think we can kill these two now. What a pleasant surprise” Pura says, staring at Stormstar. “Why not make yourself at home? Sit with me over here” she continues and sat down in a corner of the room. Stormystar and Starreader reluctantly sat down with Pura, and she pulls out a button. Pura presses down on it and the floor collapses beneath them. chapter 4 they all land in a prison cell, with dark walls and one torch one the wall, illuminating 3 more creatures. The first was the wolf dragon thing Jeliyah was carrying when Stormystar first met her. The next was a white skywing heron creature. The next was hard to describe. She looked like a cat wolf dragon thing, but then she saw whatever it was turn around and she saw the dragon animals ribcage? “What are you?” Stormystar asks ”we’re dragon animals. Also I have a name. Peachfish. But I prefer Peach” Says the creature. ”I’m Brokenwolf” says the dragon wolf “And I’m Whiteheron” says the confusing skywing. “Whatever you do, don’t trust that dumb HiveWing“ Peach says, pointing at Pura. “She is the one who put me here. Do you know what she did to just put me here? She literally stabbed me!” Peach continues, pointing to a gash on her arm. “Well MAYBE if you didn’t BITE me then I wouldn’t have done that” Pura said pointing to bite marks on her neck. ”then you shouldn’t have BOOPED ME ON THE NOSE” Peach says. Stormystar just watched the two bicker, glad someone other than her hates Pura. After all the fighting, Pura walks towards to Stormystar and Starreader with chains. “No flying out of the hole for you.” Pura says as she attaches them to Stormystar and Starreader, leaving Stormystar with nothing to do but think. ''Jeliyah. I need to save her chapter 5 a few hours later, Stormystar fell asleep. above the island was two full moons. Stormystar awoke to a small claw nudging her cheek. “Wake up sleepy claws. a egg just was shoved into here.“ Peachfish said, pointing to a silver egg. ”wha- oh!” Stormystar said, realizing it was still night. Starreader was still asleep, and so were the other two. a crack appeared in the egg, and a small nightwing dragonet crawled out. She was mostly purple, with bits of black here and there. What stuck out the most was a silver teardrop On her eye. She crawled towards Stormystar. ”mama?” said the tiny dragonet. she tugged on Stormystars ear. “I’m sorry, but I’m not mama” said Stormystar ”oki not mama” said the small nightwing. “Wha my nam?” ”ummm... Lightcloud?” Stormstar says. How did I get into this? ”not mama, if your not mama, then who is mama?” Lightcloud asks, obviously very smart. ”I.. I don’t know” Stormystar said. Then a anxious Darkstalker was heard yelling at Grima. “Where is my kid!” Darkstalker yelled. “They were supposed to hatch tonight! I want to see my kid!” “I don’t know. Now, Darkstalker, can you please do this enchantment.” Grima says, and is heard pulling out a slip of paper. “Not until I get my kid back” Darkstalker growls. ”what are you? 2000 years old? I’m way older than you. Listen to your elders!” Grima yells back. Stormystar reached towards Lightclouds egg, and read a note next to it. Dear Stormystar, despite Our differences, and being on different sides of this terrible thing going on, I want you to have my egg. choose her name wisely. Raise her well. I hope someday, when there is peace, you can meet me in person. sincerly, Clear$19ht half of the mothers name was smudged. There was writing on the back. p.s: I want her to have this a necklace was attached to the note. It was made of gold, with skyfire embedded on it. “I guess this is for you Lightcloud. It’s from your mama” Lightcloud grasped the necklace and put it on. chapter 6 upstairs, Darkstalker and Grima kept on fighting non-stop. "WHERE IS MY KID!!" Darkstalker screams "STOP IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Grima says. Stormystar was watching Lightcloud, when Whiteheron woke up. "good morn- WHO IS THAT" Whiteheron says, waking up Brokenwolf and Peach. Starreader stayed fast asleep, snoring loudly. Lightcloud waddles towards Whiteheron. "me am Lightcloud" says the tiny nightwing. she hugs Whitherons arm. Whiteheron looks down at the dragonet. "cute! but you need to learn grammar little dragonet" Whiteheron says. Lightcloud giggles. Peachfish looked at the small dragonet. "woah, Starreader, whos the lucky dragon" Peachfish says. "oh yeah, your still snoring" Starreader woke up. "what, I'm snorin- whos that." He says as he points a claw at Lightcloud. "ME AM LIGHTCLOUD!" Lightcloud yells. Stormystar covers her ears. then Jeliyah enters through the sky hole with some keys. Stormystar smiles "I'm here to help all of you. whos that?" Jeliyah asks, pointing at Lightcloud. "ME. AM. LIGHTCLOUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lightcloud screeches. "...ok. anyways, I'm sorry you saw me working with them. I just need money to take care of myself. I wish I didn't have to do what comes next." Jeliyah says. "wha-what do you mean?" Stormystar asked. Brokenwolf was trying to fight Jeliyah, but Heron and Peach were holding him back. "I know your just going to deny how mad you are. just... please forgive me." Jeliyah says, a sad look on her face. Stormystar laughs a bit. "I didn't know you were such a good actress! c'mon, this is a joke, right?" Stormystar said. "I'm serious. you know you saw me" Jeliyah says. "oh wait! i got it! there is a story about a firescales named Peril. she was given a necklace by her father, which made her forget about her friend Clay. then Queen Ruby persuaded her to take it off, and then Peril remembered Clay again!" "and why are you telling me this?" Stormystar asked "the same thing happened to you" Jeliyah said, as she took off Stormystars chains. Then, Stormystar remembered everything. Part Two: Secrets Come to Light Chapter 7 Stormystar steps out of the cave,the others following her. she was still mad that Jeliyah was on the other side of the whole thing. she opens her eyes, and see's Icana and Heartfinder. "ACK-AW-NO! AUGH!" Stormystar says "don't do that silly claws. we are here to help you" the couple said in unison. something seemed off. yes, Heartfinders cloak was still on, as usual. yes, Icana still blinded everyone. yes, there tails were entwined like every other dragon couple. but neither had their spark. Stormystar didn't see Icana looking at Heartfinder in a really straight way, and Heartfinder didn't look aloof, longing for something else. they just stared. blankly. "its true. they said they want to to help." Jeliyah said. "but I don't even trust you, its Stormystar who has a- I mean trusts you" Starreader says, Stormystar glaring at him. "who are you anyways?" Jeliyah asks "Starreader" he replies "well, sorry you won't let me save your life Starreader" Jeliyah says. Stormystar smirks. she felt glad that someone else understood that Starreader was an idoit. "NO I MEAN I DON'T- I- UM- ARGH" Starreader realizes, with a puzzled shocked expression. "its alright that you want to die. I don't really understand it, but whatever. I only came for these dragons anyways" Jeliyah says sarcastically, waving her wing at the others. "er, I mean prisoners." "we need to go. bye Starreader" Icana says, and takes off, Heartfinder trailing after. Stormystar takes off, confused. were they leaving Starreader here? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ''BYE" ''Starreader asks loudly "it was just a joke" Jeliyah says, but Icana and Heartfinder were deaf to it all. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Verypugley)